comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven (Earth-2899)
Raven is the eighth episode of Titans season one and the eighth episode of the series overall. It centers around Raven and a occult conflict occurring between Mephisto and Trigon over control of Hell and Ghost Rider's involvement in this war. Plot The Titans stand in the Sahara Desert surrounded by multiple demons and ghouls. Beast Boy turns into an Ape and roars. Starfire's eyes glow green as she charges up blasts in both of her hands. Human Torch's flames grow stronger, he clenches his fists. Superboy gets in a defensive stance. Nightwing flips his Escrima Sticks and smirks. Spider-Man and Kid Flash look around and ready themselves for anything. Raven stands in the middle of the group, beginning to cast a spell. "Now how the hell did we end up here?" Kid Flash says. "Flashback time..." Spider-Man started saying. "No time for this!" Beast Boy said in his Ape form. "Oh, c'mon, it was my moment man, why'd you ruin it!" Spider-Man says. "I would gladly let you recap if it wasn't for those DAMN MONSTERS ALMOST KILLING US!!" Beast Boy screamed "Technically, they are ghouls. Not very different, but I undestand your confusion" Raven responded "Can you all please just shut up, I'm having fun here." Human Torch proclaimed. "He's right, we don't have time" Starfire concluded "Seriously." Superboy says "It's easy when one of you guys can literally become fire and the other not only has fire on the name but throws heat blasts, in the middle of the damn desert" said Spider-Man "We're trapped" Nightwing said, looking to a giant abyss near them. "Any last words?" "Raven, I always lo-" Beast Boy was preparing to say it when a blast of fire emerged out of nowhere. "LOOK OUT" said Human Torch As the team got up on their feet again, the demons and ghouls had perished "Johnny?" Dick asked "No, not your Johnny" a voice echoed. The smoke clears as Ghost Rider stands there strangling one of the ghouls. He snaps the ghouls neck and throws it off to the side. The Titans stop what they're doing and stare at Ghost Rider, unsure of what to do. Ghost Rider steps closer and pulls out his chain, he whirls it around and around in the air. He whips it around and takes out all of the Ghouls around the team, he lets out a hellish yell while doing so. He stops and walks towards the Titans. As he walks, he slowly transforms back into human form with his bike returning to normal as well. "We need to talk." Johnny says. Cast *Elizabeth Gillies as Raven *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Danny Shepherd as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash *Dave Franco as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Sophie Turner as Koriand'r/Starfire *Jake T. Austin as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Sean Faris as Connor Kent/Superboy *Norman Reedus as Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze *Keith David as Trigon *Ciáran Hinds as Mephisto *Wayne Knight as Clown / Violator Soundtrack